Please Believe Me When I Say
by SlateRose
Summary: Sometimes its better to keep secrets and tell lies to protect the ones you love. 3x4 1x2 Shōnen ai, Ch 12 is up!
1. Lost, Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

**Please Believe Me When I Say**

It was raining outside, but he did not seem to care. Hard drops of water splashed down upon his sodden head, but his eyes remained focused on the ground beneath him. His mind was transfixed on one thing and one thing only, Trowa.

Months had passed since he had last seen Trowa, and he wondered where he was. He would visit the circus in hopes that he might catch a glimpse of him, but in the end he was always disappointed.

His blonde hair seemed paled in rain and his eyes, once not long ago seemed to radiate with joy, now bared no emotion. His feet trailed on, but he had no real destination, nothing really mattered to him anymore.

He thought his life was perfect when Trowa was by his side, he felt that everything was in place. He thought Trowa was thinking the same thing, but then one day he just...left.

* * *

The sun beamed brightly onto the portico of Quatre's mansion. Trowa had seated himself along the banister and began to play the flute as Quatre admired him from afar. The soft melody of the music uplifted Quatre and filled his heart with passion.

He strode over to his lover and sighed as he admired his beauty.

Sensing Quatre's presence, Trowa opened his eyes and ceased playing. He lowered his instrument and gazed into Quatre's eyes.

"Oh please don't stop, that was so beautiful,"

Trowa stood and advanced closer to Quatre. Without saying any words he quickly leaned in and kissed the precious blonde boy.

* * *

The sound of the music now haunted Quatre constantly. Even in his sleep he cannot escape the memories that seem to tug at the broken pieces of his heart.

He has gotten thinner since he last saw his love. He had lost interest in eating as well as other basic needs. He no longer had the will to maintain himself, his cloths hung loosely off of his body and he allowed his hair to grow and become unkempt. This was not like him at all and it seemed like the true Quatre had left when Trowa did.

* * *

The rain had stopped and Quatre had no idea where his feet had lead him. He found himself in an unfamiliar town, but that did not seem to bother him.

His hands were cold and his hair was dripping when he noticed a small café on the corner of the street. He made his way towards it to get out of the cold.

The man at the cash register thought it was odd when Quatre made no attempt to make any eye contact as he ordered his coffee. Once he received his order, Quatre found a seat in the back of the café. He wrapped his fingers around the coffee mug and starred into its black depths. He had no intentions of drinking it, but it did provide his chilled fingers with warmth.

He paid no attention to the tall boy who entered the café a moment later. He seemed to be worn from life and he was eerily thin. He had emerald eyes, which would have seemed so beautiful, if they didn't have dark circles beneath them. His skin was gaunt and he appeared to be slightly quivering. There was something unhealthy about this boy, but he was fortunate that his bangs covered his sickly appearance.

The emerald eyed boy slid his hands into his pockets as he made his order. The sound of his soft voice woke something in Quatre. It made him look up.

His eyes filled with tears as he recognized the boy to be none other than Trowa. His lips quivered as he began to speak.

"Tro...Tro...Trowa?"

Hearing the sound of his name, Trowa's heart dropped as he turned to face the owner of the familiar voice.

As their eyes met, a sense of guilt plagued Trowa. It hurt him to see his former lover look so morbid. Forgetting about his order, Trowa forced himself towards a very stunned Quatre. He took the seat across from him and looked up into his eyes, the ones he was once so very fond of.

Trowa sensed what Quatre was going to say, so before he had the chance, he spoke up.

"Before you ask me, let me explain,"

-To be continued...

* * *

This is the product after a few days of my writers block...


	2. The Truth, The Lie

Trowa starred into Quatre's eyes and hesitated. He knew he had to tell him, but it hurt to relive the past. He caught his breath and began to speak.

"I didn't want to hurt you, that was the reason I left...,"

Trowa's body started quivering violently as memories flooded his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was night out, and Trowa knew that he should have been home earlier. The streets were dark and unwelcoming and he sensed something was wrong. He began to walk faster with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. He had to get away from there or else something bad was going to happen to him, he could just feel it.

Just as he expected, three burly looking men started to follow, first they kept a distance, but then they began to get closer. Trowa could hear there loud breathing and tried to walk faster. He wanted nothing to do with these people.

There footsteps got louder and Trowa could no longer avoid them. He was now prepared to face these people, he was now prepared to fight. He quickly turned around, but before he could make a move, an iron pipe had met his face. The impact was so intense, Trowa's eyes flashed a hot white. Before he regained his sight a fist shot his side and he lost his breath. He cried out in pain and tried to get away, but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground. He still wasn't able to see and that frightened him.

He tried as hard as he could to get away, but it was useless. He managed to land a punch on one of them, but that turned out to be a big mistake. The presumed leader of the group grabbed Trowa by the back of his neck and threw him up against the brick wall. Trowa's face was in pain and he could feel his attacker breathing on him. He thought he was going to die, but then something worse happened.

The assailant threw the now beaten Trowa to the ground and kicked him hard in his side. Blood started to come from his lips when he cried out in pain. He knew he had to get away, he had to get back to Quatre, but he wasn't even able to get up from the ground.

The man continued to his attacks as the other two watched. Trowa was relived when it seemed that they had stopped, but he was wrong. The man grabbed Trowa by the back of his neck once again and forced him to drag himself into the nearby ally. He slammed the emerald eye boy against the wall once again, but now he did not have the strength to retaliate. He stood limply as the man proceeded to unbutton his pants.

Trowa lacked the will to protest as the disgust man took off his cloths. He was covered in blood and everything was in pain. He was going in and out of consciousness as his assailant entered his body with full force.

Trowa gasped out in pain, and more blood spilled out between his lips. He could taste the metallic liquid build up inside his mouth and he could smell the foul stench of cigarettes and booze on the disgusting man who proceeded to rape him. He could hear his laughter as he erupted inside of him.

As he pulled out he allowed the quivering boy to fall to the cold ground. Trowa could not believe what had happened to him, and he felt _so dirty._ He felt that it was his fault for what had happened as he gathered the shrouds of his clothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man was long gone, but the memory remained. A few weeks later, Trowa checked himself into the hospital as an extra precaution. The outcome was not good as the doctor entered the room.

"Your test result has come in, your HIV positive,"

Somehow, Trowa expected this and nodded.

That night he decided it was for the best that he left. He could not endanger Quatre with his disease, he could not do that to the person he loved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Trowa?"

Trowa snapped back into reality at the sound of his voice. He shook he head and starred at back at Quatre realizing where he was. He knew he had to continue with his explanation, but he wanted to spare the boy with the grim details. He decided a lie was the best way to explain his situation.

"I cheated on you, and as a result I have HIV. That is the reason I left, im sorry..."

To be continued...

* * *

What did you think? 


	3. Reflections

* * *

The atmosphere was bleak and the air was cold. Quatre was not able to look his ex-lover in the face after his shocking confession. He stared down at the ground beneath him and watched his tears hit the floor.

Trowa wanted to look away in shame, but instead he kept his eyes on the weeping boy. Sorrow filled his heart as he sat in silence.

Without saying a word, Quatre stood from his seat and quietly walked away, being careful not to look at Trowa directly. Trowa stared at him through glassy eyes as he watched him leave. A part of Trowa wanted to run after the blond boy and confess to him the truth, regardless of how corrupt it was, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't allow himself to do that to Quatre. He did not want to alter his purity in any way, and he felt bad enough from this situation as it is.

Trowa remained in his seat as he watched a distraught Quatre storm out of the café.

* * *

Quatre's mind flooded with so many questions, he was not concentrating on where he was going. So many emotions were overtaking him, he felt anger, sadness and anxiety. He wasn't sure wether he was more upset with the fact that Trowa had cheated, or the thought that the one person he loved was going to die...

He wasn't paying attention to the area around him as he dashed out into middle of the street. A car screeched to a halt in front of him. A loud horn rang out and an angry man was screaming some unpleasant things, but Quatre could have cared less, in the back of his mind he was actually _hoping_ to get hit by the car.

His heart was racing as he aimlessly paced the dark city. The rain was beating down on him once again, but that was not a concern of his. The sky darkened and the town he was in seemed desolate. He was able to see his breath rise up from his shivering lips and his body was starting to get numb. He crossed his arms across his chest and decided it was time to go home, alone...once again.

* * *

Trowa stared off into space as he walked through the rain. He was ashamed of what he had done, but in his heart he knew he had done the right thing, or at least he thought he did. He could not risk harming Quatre with the same disease that flooded his system.

He wished he could go back, he wish that things would have happened differently. He wished he was stronger, so that maybe he would have defended himself against the people who had done this to him. _Then maybe_, he thought, _then maybe things wouldn't have to be this way_.

His body began to tremble violently making him stop in his tracks. He put one hand against the brick wall and the other held on tightly to his shirt . Pain surged through his body and he felt uncontrollably cold. He rested his forehead against the brick and closed his eyes. He was breathing hard and a sharp pain flashed through his head. He began to slide against the wall until he was sitting on the wet ground. He stayed their with his eyes closed and tried to take his mind off of the pain.

* * *

It was a rainy day, but it did not matter because he was in the comfort of Quatre's mansion. He sat on the couch with his lover and gazed out the window. The rain hit the glass in rhythmic thuds. The sound seemed to soothe the cerulean eyed boy as he rested his head against his lovers shoulder. The both of them remained quiet as the admired the tranquility of the rain.

This was one of Trowa's favorite memories with Quatre. He replayed it often in his mind, knowing that he would never be able relive it again. It was his memories that helped him get through the long days. Without them, he believed he would not have lasted so long. He believed that it was his constant thoughts of Quatre keeping the virus at bay in his body.

He wished that he was back with Quatre when he reopened his eyes to face the grueling rain once again. No longer rhythmic, but threatening. He had the feeling that he was no longer welcome to play with the dancing raindrops as the aggressively beat down on his head. He slowly stood up, supporting his body against the brick wall. He had no real destination, but his body seemed to be leading him somewhere. He kept his head low as he let his feat carry him off into the unknown.

* * *

Quatre was still going through the motions as he headed towards home. He constantly stopped to turn back around, to ask more questions, but something else inside of him didn't want to know anymore than he already did.

It was steadily becoming darker as he made his way back to his mansion. He knew that the streets were not safe, and not feeling like going through anything else that day, he quickened his pace. He tried to remain out of sight when a group of rough looking men were seen in the distance. As he got closer he was able to hear some of the things they were saying to one another. Something caught his ear and forced him to pay attention.

"Yeah that one with the funny bangs put up a good fight a few months ago, _but I showed him real good. _I made sure the little punk will never forget what it felt like to have a real man inside of him."

To be continued...

* * *

There you go, I hope you liked it. The next part will be ready soon... 


	4. A Favor

* * *

The days were getting longer and Trowa feared that he didn't have much time left. He knew he was sick; the symptoms were all over his face and body. He also knew that he couldn't afford to go to the doctors. Working in the circus never paid well, therefore he could not be able to pay for all the hospital expenses. He knew he had to ask a favor. For this he went to Heero.

He wasn't quit sure where he would be able to find him, but he trusted his instincts. He went to the one person who was sure to know were he was...Duo.

Trowa came across that salvage yard looking as worn as ever. He saw Duo walking towards a building with an armful of scraps. Trowa tried to stifle a cough, but was not able to. This caught Duo's attention and when he laid his eyes on the battered Trowa the metal scraps hit the floor.

"Trowa, is that you? What the hell happened to ya?"

Duo ran towards him, stopping a foot away. He examined his friend and was shocked at what he noticed. He thought Trowa looked bad from far away, but this was nothing compared to what he witnessed up close.

He looked so fragile and so weak. Duo wasn't sure if he was able to talk because it seemed like such a task would cause the boy to fall to pieces.

With sympathy in his eyes he looked Trowa straight into his eyes and began to speak once again.

"You don't look so good bud, why don't you come inside and sit down for a while, you could probably use it."

Trowa shook his head in protest and retorted.

"I came here wondering if you knew where Heero may be, I have a favor to ask of him."

Duo gave him a questioning look and scratched his head.

"Yeah, he should be back any time now, he's been gone long enough."

Duo's answer somehow surprised Trowa. He glanced back at him and questioned, "You mean, he's been living with you?"

Duo swallowed and stared down at his feat.

"Well yeah...um you see..." his words were soft and his body was unnaturally stiff.

Sensing what Duo was trying to say Trowa quickly interrupted, "I understand, if you don't mind I will wait here until he returns."

"Yeah, sure...do you want anything to drink?"

Before Trowa was able to answer a freezing sensation suddenly overtook his body, causing him to fall to his knees.

Without thinking twice, Duo helped Trowa off of the ground and supported him as they made their way into the salvage shop. Inside was a couch where Duo escorted Trowa towards. Trowa leaned his head over to one side and shivered. His arms were gripping his sides and his eyes were closed. Duo was horrified by this, not knowing what to do he picked up the phone and proceeded to call emergency services.

Trowa knew what he was doing and shouted out to him. "Don't call, that's what I'm here for, I need Heero because I know he will be able to hack into the right files to make sure I will have the coverage I need for the medical bill..."

"Trowa, your crazy! What are you kidding yourself? Don't you have Quatre? I'm sure that he would be more than willing to help you out. Why are you going to such an extreme?"

Trowa didn't want to answer his question. It was hard enough that he was no longer with Quatre, but to mention the fact that he lied to him just so he could hide the fact that he was raped. He just couldn't live with that and he wasn't about to tell someone else. Luckily, he didn't have to; Duo just sighed and hung up the phone. He left the room and a moment later he came back with a blanket in hand. He laid it across Trowa's shivering body and hoped that Heero would get back soon.

* * *

Quatre's heart sank when the voices in the ally spoke the truth. He knew that the boy they were talking about was none other that Trowa. As harsh as it was, the news came as relief for Quatre. He now knew that Trowa was lying when he'd said he'd cheated. It was like him to hide the truth of the inhuman world in order to maintain Quatre's purity. But one thing Trowa never realized was that no matter what the world had to bring, it would never change the way Quatre was. Trowa seemed to always forget that Quatre was also a pilot and fought the same bloody war, seen the same brutal sights and suffered though many of the same horrific things. He just never wanted to associate that with him.

Quatre was filled with rage more than ever, but not towards Trowa, but the people who had done this to him. He wanted to confront the son of a bitch; he wanted to make him pay for what he had done. He wanted to let that guy know exactly how it felt to have your heart ripped out from your chest.

He looked back over to where the men were standing, but was upset to see that they were no longer there. A loud roar of engines were heard a moment later as a man on a motorbike speed passed him, accompanied by two others who fell behind.

Quatre's hands were balled into tight fist that shook at his sides. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he swore to himself that he would get his revenge.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you liked this part, I will try to have the next chapter out soon! Make sure you let me know what you thought of this 


	5. Human Error

* * *

Duo passed back and forth anxiously as he waited for Heero to return. He would casually glance over to Trowa who was still curled up on the couch. Duo felt a pang of guilt as he watched the ill boy lying there.

Trowa was just as anxious to see Heero. He knew that as soon as Heero returned, he would be able to get medical attention without the hassle of expenses. He was confident in Heero's abilities when it came to hacking, though not as confident in his sense of timing.

Duo pressed his fingers against the glass as he looked out the window, a worried expression across his face. He stared of into the distance, hoping in the back of his mind that the image of Heero would appear out of know where. He knew that would be unlikely, but he felt that there was nothing else he could do. He was drifting in and out of space when a monotone voice spoke out to him.

"What are you doing, Maxwell?"

Duo turned around and was surprised to see Heero standing inside the salvage shop.

_That bastard used the back door, _Duo thought as most of the anxiety left him. He looked at Heero, then to Trowa, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch. Heero was also aware of the extra company, but it didn't seem to surprise him a bit, he turned to Duo, expecting an explanation. Duo hesitated, trying to figure out what words to say. He sighed and spoke in a low voice.

"There's something wrong with Trowa, he is _very sick_. I tried to call him an ambulance, but insisted that he see you first. Heero, Trowa won't seek any medical attention until you find him away to take care of the bills, you know, _hacking._ He insisted this, I suppose he didn't want to be a burden to anyone, but then I asked him about Quatre and he got really quiet. I think there's something seriously wrong Heero, and I'm sure you're the one who will be able to get all the answers."

Heero glanced back to Trowa and nodded, "I see."

* * *

Quatre attempted to vent out his anger by briskly pacing the corridors of his mansion. As soon as he had made it back to his home he had ordered his entire staff to leave for the rest of the day, insuring that he would be alone. Many thoughts clouded his mind, but he was unable to think coherently. In a blind rage, he set his eyes upon an expensive porcelain vase that decorated the wing. Without a second though, he raised his hand, and in a fast swoop knocked the vase to the floor. It shattered into a thousand pieces, but it did not satisfy Quatre's fury. He kneeled down to the broken vase and swept up a handful of the shards in one hand. He turned his head to the side and clenched his hand into a fist. Blood seeped between tight fingers and Quatre's anger slowly subsided. He took his time standing back up and brushed the bits of porcelain out of his hand. He made no effort to hide the mess and he wiped his bloodied hand on his pant leg.

* * *

Trowa woke up when he heard Heero's words. As if in a haze, he gave him a questioning look through hazy eyes. Heero's expression was blank as he stared back at him.

"I understand that you're asking a favor of me. I am able to do what you're asking but there is one condition,"

Trowa stared at him and nodded, not saying a word.

"Before I do this, I want to know why you didn't go straight to the hospital, and don't say it was because of the financial burden because I can already tell that is a lie. Now, if you're able to, you can come with me to the other room to discuss this matter _privately."_ With that last word Heero directed his attention towards Duo who stood with his jaw dropped.

" But, but-"

"You heard me, Duo"

Duo grunted in acknowledgment as Trowa slowly withdrew him-self from the couch, making his way into the other room. A few moments later a door shut and Duo was separated from the other two. He was not happy about this because he wanted to know just as much as Heero did. Then a thought came across his mind, _If Trowa won't tell me, then I'll just go ask Q-ball." _

Duo's intentions were not malicious, but his curiosity had the best of him. He was honestly worried about the two of them for many reasons, besides the fact that they were friends; Duo felt that the relationship between those two mirrored his relationship with Heero. He felt that as long as those two were happy, then it was possible that even he and Heero could get along. Now that there seem to be trouble in paradise, Duo began to have his own doubts.

* * *

It was a long drive, but Duo made the most of it by singing out loud to 'Coin Operated Boy' as he sped along the road. When the sight of Quatre's mansion came into view, he accelerated one last time and screeched to a sudden halt near the entrance. The car shook over to one side, then to the other from the sudden stop. When the engine was shut off, Duo wasted no time. He strutted over towards the door and rang the bell. Trying to look as casual as he could, he corrected his posture and tried not to look to anxious as he waited for one of the servants to answer.

One minute passed, _strange_, Duo thought.

Two minutes passed..._What's taking so long?_

Three minutes passed, he rang the door bell again.

Four minutes passed, _something isn't right._

Sensing that something was wrong, Duo braced himself as he charged at the door. It didn't budge. He did it a second time with the same result, only this time it was a bit more painful.

"Alright, door, be that way!" Duo turned around, determined to find an easier way into the grand house.

He had made his way to the opposite side of the house when something above him caught his eye. Overhead approximately thirty feet up was a large balcony, with a curtain swaying in the wind.

"Bingo," he said, the curtain indicating that the door overhead must be open. He looked around for something that would assist him up to the second floor and behind one of the bushes an old ladder caught his eye. _One of the gardeners must have left this one out on accident a long time ago, sure looks rusty enough,_ he thought. Trying to waste time, he balanced the ladder against the wall and prepared himself for the ascent. It seemed easy at first; he steadily placed one foot up at a time as he carefully lifted his arm to grasp the next step. He was nearly at the top when the faint sound of cracking made it to his ears. Before he was able to make it one to the balcony, he lost his footing when the ladder snapped under his foot. Losing balance, the ladder began to tilt to one side. Duo attempted to sway himself in the opposite direction towards the balcony, but failed. As the ladder continued to fall he did the only thing left that he was able to do. He jumped.

The balcony was just off to the side a few feet away, and yet it seemed miles from where Duo had jumped from. He appeared to be flying through the air as he reached out towards the railing, his fingers grasped around the edge of the balcony and hung from one arm. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he swung his body up and over the railing. Landing on his feet, Duo was glad to have something sturdy beneath him. He got his mind back on his mission and proceeded to go into the mansion to look for Quatre.

* * *

Trowa had seated himself on a wooden chair in the other room; his eyes were glued to the floor as he prepared himself to tell the truth to Heero. This was not something he did willingly, but he felt that he had no other choice.

Heero sat himself at his laptop folded his arms across his chest. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke to Trowa.

"I want you to understand something, Trowa; I am not doing this because I have an overwhelming sense of curiosity. I am doing this because from what I heard today you put yourself through danger by not going to the hospital. Whether or not your having problems with Quatre shouldn't be a factor in that, it's not like the guy is soulless, he has more than enough money to help you financially regardless of your situation. I want you to say out load everything that has happened to cause you to do such a thoughtless act to only help you help yourself."

Heero's words hit hard. Trowa froze for a moment, not knowing what to say or where to begin. He had so much to say, but at he same time, had so much to hide.

He hesitated as Heero waited patiently. Trowa's eyes remained on the floor as he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

Duo was getting more alarmed by the minute as he raced through the many corridors of the vast mansion. It was odd that a house, as large as Quatre's, was as empty as it was. As he passed by the many rooms he shouted out loud.

"Quatre! Hey Quatre where are ya!"

No response.

"Come on, say something!"

Nothing.

He didn't let himself stop, he just kept on running, determined to find Quatre. He passed so many different corridors that they seemed to blend together, he couldn't remember which ones he had passed and which ones were unchecked. He was beginning to feel like he was running in circles when his eyes caught something.

Slouched down in a corner at the end of the hallway was a bleary eyed Quatre, covered in blood.

To be continued...

* * *

So there is the next part, I hope you liked it 


	6. Fate?

* * *

Duo's heart raced as he sprinted towards Quatre's seemingly lifeless body. Dread flooded through him as he couldn't tell wether or not the blond boy was alive.

He kneeled down beside him pressing his hand against the side of Quatre's face. It was warm and he could faintly feel the slight rhythmic motion of his heart beating. He was alive, but for how long? That thought haunted Duo as he quickly picked up the blood soaked boy and carried him as he searched for a phone.

The search for a phone turned out to be just as difficult as the search for Quatre itself. Duo feared that he didn't have much time as the blond boys face seemed to become paler.

"Where's the Goddamned phone!" he shouted, but to no use, no one was there to hear him.

He couldn't help but to stare down at him with a grief stricken face as he felt the blood sink through his own clothing. Thoughts overwhelmed him as it looked like Quatre was slipping away...

_Come on Quatre, stay with me. Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me..._

He was lost again, and he knew it.

_I swear Quatre, when you get out of this I gonna have you put up maps around this place with the little dots that say ' you are here', geez._

He found the staircase and reached the bottom floor, he knew at this point calling an ambulance would consume too much precious time and decided it was best to personally take him to the hospital.

The main floor of Quatre's mansion was just as confusing as the rest of the house. Duo was so overwhelmed with Quatre's state that he refused to notice the door off to his left side. He proceeded to rush around the bottom floor for another six of seven minutes until he finally came across it again. His breathing was hard and his arms ached with the weight of Quatre's limp body.

Once back outside, he carefully laid Quatre down in the back seat and he sped off.

_Q-ball, you better get yourself out of this, or else I'll be chasing you down in Hell... _

* * *

Trowa stared at the ground, a failed attempt to make time go by faster so that his ordeal would be over with. He was cold all over and sweat dripped down from his forehead and hit the ground in small, dull, drops. He feared he was coming down with something and knew his immune system was too weak now to fight anything off.

As slight as a whisper, he began to speak.

"It's my fault this happened to me, if I was as strong as I thought I was, this would never of happened to me. I can't remember how many of them there were, but they attacked me in the dark. Something hit me hard and I was unable to see. I could hear there snickering voices and I somehow knew what they were going to do to me. I felt sick inside when...when..."

Something hit the floor hard, and Heero's eyes shot open. Trowa had collapsed to the ground, shivering violently, his eyes shut tight and his arms wrapped around him.

In a mechanical fashion, Heero lifted him up in his arms and carried him to his car. This time, Trowa didn't protest when he was told he was being taken to the hospital.

* * *

Duo didn't even bother to turn off the ignition of his car when he reached the entrance of the emergency room. He was quite the sight when he rushed inside. The people who sat and waited by the reception desk of the hospital turned towards him a stared, all with shocked faces.

No one, not even people who worked in the ER starred without a facade of horror. They all gawked at the boy in Duo's arms. Blood dripped in slow patters onto the linoleum, and without any words being exchanged, Quatre was placed on a stretcher and wheeled away. At that point, Duo honestly did not know wether or not that was to be the last time he was ever going to see him. In an act of frustration he slammed his fist against the reception desk, frightening the lady behind it.

She attempted to get some answers from Duo about the patient, but he left without a word. It was at that point he knew that he was the one who had to break the news to Trowa... and he dreaded it.

* * *

Heero speed in and out of traffic, determined to get Trowa to the ER as fast as the vehicle would permit. The hospital was coming closer and closer into view and Heero stomped on the gas.

He lifted the now unconscious Trowa into his arms and ran as fast as his legs would allow to the entrance of the emergency room. He was so focused on getting Trowa inside that he did not notice a distraught Duo heading the opposite direction. It seemed like a matter of fate that Duo was too caught up in the moment to acknowledge Heero in return.

* * *

Duo went back to his care and attempted to start the ignition, but the care wouldn't start. It was there when he remembered that he had left the car on and in doing so, had caused it to overheat. Frustrated he hit the steering wheel and headed back into the emergency room in search of a phone.

* * *

The same people who had just witnessed the scene with Duo went through it all over again when Heero burst through the door with Trowa being supported in his arms.

After Trowa was wheeled away, Heero stuck around to answer the questions the receptionist asked and tried to do so as casually as he could. Remembering what Trowa had told him about his financial situation, he planned to give the receptionist a false name instead..._his name, _which already stated that he was fully covered.

"And what is the patients name?" the timid woman behind the desk asked.

"Heero Yuy,"

Right as he said that, Duo came back into the room ( giving everyone else another shock just by the look on his face) and stopped abruptly when he laid his eyes on Heero.

"How?...What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Maxwell."

"Hey now, I was just here a second ago dropping off Quatre, what's your story?"

"Why is Quatre here?"

"Why are you here?"

"Dammit Duo, Trowa is sick!"

"Yeah, well Quatre might be dead!"

They both appeared to be suspended in time as the mortality of there friends was beating down on them.

TBC...

* * *

I had the worse day with my computer today...long story short and $100 im finally back online... 


	7. Blood on the Floor

* * *

"Excuse me, sir? I need you to fill our some forms for the patient you brought in, if you could."

Duo and Heero both turned to the woman behind the reception desk, who still had a rather shocked look on her face.

Not knowing which one she was addressing, both boys motion towards her.

She handed Duo a clipboard with a long form and a pen. He stared down at it and proceeded to fill it out in Quatre's behalf. A moment later, Heero was handed one too, and the both of them sat quietly for a few moments as they filled out the documents. Heero seemed to have an easier time with this than Duo because the information he was providing was none other than his own. Duo looked down at his own clipboard and saw that he only manage to write out Quatre's name at the top. He looked over to Heero's clipboard and saw that he had everything down and was just about to hand it back into the receptionist. Duo sighed; he didn't know that much about Quatre as much as he thought he did, doing the only thing he could, he asked Heero for help.

"Hey Heero, do you know how to spell Quatre's middle name?"

Heero, still finishing up his own clipboard responded in his mechanical fashion.

"It's Raberba. R-A-B-E-R-B-A."

"Thanks Heero...um...how about his phone number, do you have that too?"

Heero sat aside his now finished clipboard and took Duo's out of his hands and started filling out that one too.

"Uh, thanks Heero..."

Duo sat there silently while Heero finished up his second information form. That's when it hit him; _my friends are really in danger_. It seemed so odd, that the people who once seemed invincible were now fighting for there lives.

Heero stood up and handed in the forms to the receptionist and returned to his seat. Both of them remained silent as different scenarios encompassed their minds.

Duo lowered his head and locked his eyes onto the linoleum floor. He swallowed hard when he laid his eyes upon the minuscule drops of blood that were scattered on the floor. He recognized it as Quatre's from when he carried him in only a few short minutes ago. The sight of Quatre's blood made Duo's face go pale, Heero noticed this, and without saying a word to Duo, walked back over to the receptionist. He sat back down and in a moment later a janitor entered the waiting room with a mop and bucket a cleaned up the crimson mess on the floor. After he left, Duo's eyes were still locked onto the spot were the blood once was. His expression was unchanged and his hands were fidgeting, as if he was trying to wipe himself clean of the blood, but there was none.

Heero did not show it as much as Duo, but he was just as concerned and worried. He lifted his head up and examined the other people seated in the waiting room. There was what seemed to be a mother and daughter embraced in each others arms with silent tears running down there cheeks. Heero used his imagination to predict that there was a loving father and husband dying on the operation only a few yards away. It was cruel, yes, but it kept his mind off of the awful reality he was living.

He turned his attention to a woman who suddenly came through the entrance of the emergency room. Her face was covered by a large scarf and she was wearing dark shades. In her arms was something small and wrapped in a blanket. She walked over to one of the open windows next to the reception desk and handed off the small item wrapped it a blanket. As soon as it was taken away from her, it began to cry and it was apparent that she was a mother who was giving away her child. Heero swore she was weeping as she briskly walked out of the room.

At that instant it became clear to Heero that hospitals were not a place for happy endings and was dreading what was to come.

* * *

An hour passed with no word from any doctors about Trowa's or Quatre's condition. The foul stench of the waiting room was eating away at Duo and he was becoming restless. Heero sensed this, and gave his attention to him.

"Maybe it would be better to wait outside" he suggested.

All Duo did was reply in agreement and slowly stood up. Heero wrapped an arm around his waist to support him as they made there way outside.

The air outside was refreshing and brought both of them back to life. Duo was beginning to feel more relaxed as he stretched himself out on a bench while Heero remained standing.

Duo, remembering his curiosity looked at Heero and began to speak.

"So Heero, what exactly happened to Trowa?"

Heero laid his eyes on Duo and answered.

"I was helping set up a fake account when he collapsed; by the time I got him into the car he was unconscious. I gave the receptionist inside my name instead of his because I wasn't able to finish what I was working on and I thought I wouldn't have enough time." Heero knew that wasn't completely true, but out of respect for Trowa, he did not give Duo the harsh details.

"Oh," was all Duo said in return.

With his own set of questions, Heero took the opportunity to get his own answers.

"And what about you and Quatre, I mean, how did you even know he was in trouble?"

Duo was about to answer when he suddenly remembered why he went there in the first place. He knew that Heero wasn't going to be happy with his response, but he spoke the truth anyway.

"Well, you know me, I like to know things, and since you wouldn't let me in on what happened to Trowa I decided to go to the next best source,Quatre It was strange when I got there. I went to the door and waited, but no one answered. I was becoming worried because the lights were on and I was sure that at least one of his servants would come to answer. So I looked around that ungodly large house to look for an alternative way in. It took me until I got to the other side of the house to find and open door, and you know what, it seemed to be a million feet above me, especially when the ladder broke when trying to reach the goddamned balcony. So now I'm inside and Quatre's house turns into a fucking maze. I run around for what seems to be a hundred years screaming out loud for anyone who might hear when I finally found him. Hunched over on the floor covered in blood was Quatre, not a pretty sight I must add. So now I found him and I _try_ to find a phone. You know what? I wouldn't be surprised one bit if you found one of his servants wandering around that place with a three foot beard trying to find his way out because it took me like 20 minutes to find the fucking door! So I give up on the phone idea and drive him to the hospital myself. Now I'm here with you because fate has made it so I cannot escape to somewhere else and pretend this never happened!"

Tears streamed down Duo's cheeks as he finished his last sentence. Heero went behind the bench where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around him. They remained like that until a voice spook out to them.

"Pardon me, but they doctor would like to speak to you now."

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this part, reviews are what keep me going! 


	8. Death in Small Doses

* * *

Duo's body went numb at the sound of the receptionist voice. He prepared himself with the confrontation with the doctor, but something tugged on the inside telling him not to go in. As he slowly strode back towards the emergency room, his mind racked with thoughts.

_You can do this, everything is going to be alright, that's what the doctor came out to tell you. Everything will be alright. _

There was something about his thoughts that just weren't right, they just weren't believable. No matter what he told himself, he just could not be convinced.

Sensing his anxiety, Heero wrapped his arm around Duo and pulled him close to his side. Before opening the door he leaned in closer to Duo and whispered in assurance.

"Trowa and Quatre are some of the strongest people we know, don't underestimate those two."

The words lifted Duo's sprits, but only for a moment. When he laid his eyes upon the man standing in the waiting area clad in a long white coat, he immediately recognized him as the doctor. He was old and there was a empty look on his face, behind his thick rimmed glasses were the bleakest eyes Duo ever came across.

Both Heero and Duo stood before the doctor and awaited instruction.

The doctor hardly acknowledged them, he seemed to tower over Heero and Duo as he read through information on a clipboard. When he seemed finished, he placed the clipboard at his side and looked up at the boys standing in front of him. His glasses fell to the tip of his nose and he lowered his head. He looked at them one at a time before he began to speak.

"Which one you brought in the patient..." He looked back down at the clipboard and attempted to pronounce a name. "Qwatrè?"

Duo took a step closer and answered, "I brought him, and his name is Quatre."

"My apologies. Now if you will, follow me, I have some questions to ask."

The doctor turned and walked away and Duo, unsteadily, followed. He gave one short glance back to Heero and swallowed hard. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Heero remained in the waiting room. He was tempted to follow Duo, but he knew that he was going to get word of Trowa's condition very soon. Instead of sitting down, he paced the room back and forth. The remaining people in the waiting room merely stared at him as he continued to move back in forth in his mechanical fashion.

He continued this until he heard someone sharply clear their throat to get attention. He looked up and laid his eyes on another doctor, not looking very much different than the first. Again he looked down at the clipboard and uttered a name.

"Is there a Trowa Barton here?"

Heero, acknowledging the fact that the Trowa Barton, now being treated in the emergency room was now known as Heero, making it so that Heero would have to go by the other boys name.

"Here," is all he said.

"If you could follow me into the patients room, I would like to speak to you privately."

Heero kept his composition, but something about the way the doctor spoke to him frightened him none the less. He followed the doctor obediently as he lead him deeper into the hospital.

The corridors of the hospital seemed to go on forever. Heero's eyes never strayed from the doctor as he continued to follow.

The lights in the hospital were blinding, and everything bleed together. The walls became the floors and the floors became the ceiling. Heero was starting to feel uncomfortable with his surroundings and was about to turn to run the other way when suddenly the doctor came to a halt in front of a closed door.

Heero waited in anticipation as the doctor slowly opened the door. The fluorescent lights appeared to be even more intense inside the room were Trowa resided. Heero's eyes quickly came upon him in his unconscious state, lying weakly in the hospital bed. His breathing seemed sharp and irregular and his skin was unusually pale. There were little beads of sweat that would run down his face and body. Heero was shocked by the number of tubes that were hooked up to him. His nose was attached with a device that seemed, to Heero, to aid him with his breathing. There was another tube in his arm that was connected to a bag that was filled with a clear substance that dripped down in small raps.

Heero felt that he was stuck in some kind of nightmare when the doctor spoke out to him.

"Your friend, Heero Yuy, is infected with a virus called acquired immune deficiency disorder, or more commonly known as AIDS. I am afraid to inform you, as you may already know that there is no known cure, but there are medications. One of which I am putting your friend on. The medication is called azidothymidine or AZT. There are many side affects which range from headache to bone marrow suppression, but I believe that the treatment is less harmful than the disease itself. AZT does not destroy the AIDS virus, but only delays the progression of the disease and the replication of more viruses. You are lucky you brought in your friend when you did, Mr. Barton, but he may have to stay for a considerable amount of time to make sure that his condition is stable. If you want, you may stay with the patient until he comes around, and if you need me or a nurse you could press the button located above his bed."

Heero nodded and the doctor left the room, he grabbed a chair from the opposite side of the room so that he could set nearer to Trowa. He stared at him, as he tried to convince himself that he was somehow trapped in a horrible nightmare.

Time seemed to move slowly as Heero continued to stare. It seemed like hours when Trowa finally began to stir.

Heero then moved in closer so that Trowa would know that he was there with him. Trowa tried to open his eyes, but shut them tightly as the lights seemed to burn. When he finally turned to look at Heero, his eyes blurry and a small smile slide across his face.

"Am I going to die now, Quatre?"

TBC...

* * *

Oh the suspense! Tell me you loved it, tell me you hate it, just as long as you tell me something 


	9. Face to Face

Ok, sorry it's been a while, I have no excuses...

* * *

Heero's vision became blurry with tears. His hand tremble as he rested his palm on Trowa's. Heero noticed that it was cold to the touch and closed his eyes. Out of everything that God had put in front of Heero, this was the cruelest of them all. Her he was, in a cold, dank, hospital room watching one of his good friends, one of his only friends die. What was worse was the fact that Trowa wasn't the only one, Quatre was dying too.

Trowa eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep. Heero felt a pang of guilt as he left Trowa alone in the room, but he knew he had one more visit to make.

Duo followed the doctor like an obedient hound following his master. He was led down long corridors illuminated by fluorescent lights that made his skin appear gaunt.

Duo was beginning to become inpatient with the doctor until he suddenly came to a halt in front of a closed door. He flipped through the papers attached to his clipboard as he spoke.

"It appears that your friend Qwatrey has attempted to end his own life, something very serious, yet very common in youth. He has lost a considerable amount of blood, but as long as he remains here, we believe that he should be fine. Physically at least."

Duo raised an eyebrow at the doctors last remark and retorted.

"And what was that suppose to mean, doc?"

"Well, attempted suicide is seen as a serious medical emergency. Not to mention the fact that your friend here almost succeeded. As soon as he recovers from his bodily injuries here, he will be admitted into a psychiatric hospital were he will receive the help and attention he is obviously trying to get."

This sent Duo into a rage. Without thinking, he took a step closer to the doctor, so that there noses were almost touching and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You know absolutely NOTHING about Quatre! Out of everyone on this damned planet, he has to be the sanest one of all, and if you had to go through the shit he has to, then you would have tried to kill yourself as well. You owe your life more to this guy than he owes you, so you have no right to speak!"

He lifted his arm and prepared himself to punch the doctor is the face, but as his hand tightened into a fist, his vision went black. To replace the world around him, a voice echoed in the darkness...

"_Don't fight with him, Duo please..."_

Duo quickly snapped back into reality at the sound of the voice. He was shocked as he recognized the voice belonging to non other than Quatre. He looked around, expected to see him, but the halls were empty, even the doctor had left. With a sigh, the turned towards the closed door and slowly pushed it open, afraid at what he might find.

Heero did not bother to ask were Quatre's room was. He felt he had a better chance at finding it if he looked on his own. He kept his eyes opened for any sight of Duo as he searched.

The door was heavy as Duo pushed it forward and his heart sank when his eyes found Quatre.

His bed was placed in the middle of the room where it appeared to be shined down on as the florescent light beamed down on his pale skin. From what Duo could see, the majority of Quatre's body was heavily wrapped in bandages from the numerous wounds he had collected. There many tubes he was attached too, including one that seemed to supply him with blood that he had previously lost. Duo was slightly relieved when he noticed that Quatre was unconscious, because he did not want the boy to see him crying.

Duo swallowed once again as tears slid down his cheek. He pulled up a chair closer to the bed and sat on it backwards, crossing his arms over the back rest. He stared at Quatre intently as he began to speak.

"This has to be the craziest day of my life, first Trowa nearly dies in our living room and then I find you covered in blood all alone in that big ass mansion of yours. Now the both of you are here fighting to get better, and im sorry to say, one outcome looks better than the other..." His words are slurred as he tries to finish what he is trying to say, but his emotions get the best of him. Without trying to hold back on any tears now, he continues..."This isn't how things are suppose to be...this isn't right..."

Duo placed his head on top of his arms and stared at the floor beneath him. He remained that way until he heard someone burst through the door...

TBC

* * *

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry it was so short... 


	10. Follow Your Heart

I am really sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Through the door came two large orderlies.

dressed in white. They marched mechanically towards Duo, who had a stunned look on his face.

"What's going-"

He was cut off short when the orderlies ganged up on him. The larger orderly with a bald head took hold of Duo's arms, while the other one proceeded to grab his legs. Duo kicked violently in protest and continued to shout out loud, but his attempts to regain freedom was futile.

"What the Hell! Let go of me you bald behemoth! I didn't do anything !"

The orderly with the bald head snickered and replied, "The doc requested your removal from the premises due to your little outbreak."

"Why that lousy son of a -"

Duo continued to flail around in the grasp of the two large men, but it did not do him any good.

Finally fed up with the resistance, the other man dropped Duo's legs and landed a hard punch to the side of his face. As his fist made contact with Duo's face a trail of blood escaped from between his lips. He was knocked unconscious from the blow to the pleasure of the orderlies.

* * *

Heero continued in his search for Quatre's room when a loud outburst caught his attention. 

"What the Hell! Let go of me you bald behemoth! I didn't do anything!"

Heero quickly recognized the voice to be non other than Duo's . Following the commotion, he sprinted down the hallway.

He came to a dead stop when he laid his eyes on the two orderlies. One was dragging a visibly unconscious Duo. The other orderly was at the others side, not bothering to help in carrying the knocked out boy. Both orderlies stared down at Heero, who was now standing in front of them in a defensive manner. Heero glared back, making the two large men aware that he wasn't going to let them drag Duo away.

The bald headed orderly snarled at this and shouted at Heero.

"Get out of the way kid, or else your gonna end up like this fella" giving a slight indication to Duo.

Heero scoffed at the bald mans attempt at a threat and replied.

"I've been up against bigger things than you, believe me, if there is anyone that is going to end up like Duo, its you."

Mechanically, the free handed orderly cracked his knuckles as he approached Heero. A smile slid on to his face as he got closer.

They were only a few feet away when the orderly made his move. He quickly locked his hand into a tight fist and swung his arm forward, intending to punch Heero in the face.

In what seemed to be a split second Heero grabbed the mans fist, only inches away from his own face.

The orderly's facial expression seemed panic stricken under the linoleum lights as Heero's fingers tightened slowly adding pressure to the mans fist. It took only moments before that sound of small bones breaking, bringing the larger man to his knees crying out in agonizing pain.

"Let go! Ahhgh...ahgge!"

The other bald man only stood there with his mouth gaped open. He was torn between helping his college and restraining the unconscious Duo.

After a few more moments of torture, Heero released his grip from the orderly and directed his attention to the man restraining Duo.

Locked in a cold hard stare, they both stood in front of each other. One was worried while the other systematically thought of ways of causing him as much harm as he possibly could.

After witnessing his college get his hand broken by what seemed to be a kid, the large man had no intent of getting into any sort of conflict with Heero. The orderly slowly let Duo out of his hold, causing him to fall to the floor. Heero, not appreciating seeing his lover dropped to the ground, grunted and spoke out.

"That just might have been the worst mistake you ever made."

Before the man had the time to react, Heero suddenly punched the man hard in his stomach. He quickly collapsed to his knees like the other orderly in a fit of pain. Now both orderlies were brought down to the ground feeling intense pain. It was hard for them to comprehend that they were taken down by a kid.

Heero paid them no more attention after that, instead he lifted his lover off the ground and carried him in his arms as he went inside Quatre's room.

* * *

He was still asleep when they went back in. Heero did not intend to stay long, in the event that more orderlies appeared. He just didn't feel right with leaving Quatre alone in a place as dull as this. It was something that was tugging him on the inside that made him speak out loud. 

"Out of all the Gundam pilots, I always thought you were the least likeliest to attempt suicide. You seemed to love life more than the rest of us. You always seemed to appreciate everything and took nothing for granted, but I don't blame you for your actions. I understand what it is like to love someone more than the world itself, and if that person suddenly leaves, what is there left to live for? As much as I understand the motives of your actions, im positive Trowa would have his own opinion in the matter. Im sure at this stage in your recovery you have the will power to go down two separate roads, follow your heart."

Hesitating, Heero slowly walked out of the room, cradling Duo in his arms.

TBC...

* * *

Sorry for being so slow with the chapters, I don't know whats gotten into me... 


	11. Love Lines

Holy crap I know its been a long time! I had the worst case of writters block when it came to this story, and, after almost a year, I have another chapeter to offer.

* * *

Night had taken over the sky by the time Heero came back home with Duo, still cradled in his arms. He gently laid him down onto the couch and covered him with a blanket and headed for the kitchen. Not being much of a cook, he grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet and made himself a bowl to eat.

He wasn't really hungry though, no, not at all. He didn't need food, but what he did need was a distraction. His head hung over the small bowl as he analyzed the shapes and the letters that made up his meal, occasionally poking at a marshmallow with his spoon. His eyes briefly shifted onto Duo, who was still passed out on the sofa, and then back onto the soggy mess that was his cereal. Something, a word, caught his eye and made him take a closer look into the bowl as if his eyes were deceiving him.

_F A T E_

He quickly pulled himself away and shook his head violently, not wanting to believe his

eyes. But he knew, in the back of his mind, that it was a sign. A foreshadowing of what was to come, and Heero didn't want to take it all in because, in his heart, he knew that his friends were going to die.

In a fit of rage, Heero slammed his fist onto the counter, causing his bowl of cereal to jump up and spill all over. The sound of the spoon crashing against the linoleum floor awakened Duo. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head at the same time before he started to speak.

"Heero, what happened man?"

Heero shifted his eyes to Duo for an instant without saying a word. He then turned around, grabbed a handful of paper towels and started cleaning the mess he had made. Duo stared at him for a moment with a confused look on his face before he started speaking again.

"Are you eating my Alphabet Cereal? I thought you hated marshmallows, is there any left?"

Heero ignored him, tossing away the soaked paper towels and rising out the dishes instead. Duo huffed at this and crossed his arms, he didn't like being ignored very much. Heero was too lost in his own emotions to concentrate on Duo though. He had his own demons to deal with for the time being. Without saying a word, Heero sat himself on the opposite end of the couch and lowered his head. Duo stared at him from across the cushions with curious eyes, he had never seen him act like this. Suddenly, without any warning, tears began to fall onto the carpet from Heero's eyes. His body trembled and he started gasping for breath, instinctively, Duo moved closer to Heero, slowly at first as if to make sure he had his approval. There was no resistance on Heero's part as Duo slipped his arms around him and held him close. It was a hard day for both of them, and now, in the quietness of there home, everything seemed to overwhelm them all at once.

* * *

Quatre struggled to open his eyes, but the amount of painkillers that flowed through his bloodstream made the task impossible. He felt so numb, yet, every now and then, sharp flashes of pain would go up and down his body making him cry out in agony. The nurses failed to tend to him anymore because of the incident between Heero and the orderlies. He was lucky that he was still hooked up to the machine that would pump morphine into his bloodstream every twenty minutes. That was the only relief he had now. He was too disorientated to fully comprehend where he was. He thought that he had died and was being slowly punished for taking his own life. He didn't care about the pain though, the only thing he cared about now was the person who happened to be dying in a similar room on the other side of the hospital. Although Quatre was unaware that Trowa was dying in a similar room on the opposite side of the hospital, he thought he could feel his presence close by. It was remarkable how Quatre, even in this state, was so in tuned with Trowa. Quatre was almost comforted by the thought of Trowa, but another flash of pain ran through his body causing him to scream out once more.

* * *

Trowa lay still in the hospital bed, eyes wide open, yet unfocused. It was very cold in his hospital room, as if the nurses purposely left that air conditioner on. Despite the cold, beads of sweat slowly rolled down his forehead and landed onto his pillow. Unlike Quatre, Trowa was still tended to by the doctors- maybe it was because Trowa needed more medical attention, or maybe it was because the hospital staff was unaware that he was also associated with the two boys who attacked the orderlies. Either way, he was lucky because his body desperately needed medical attention.

He suddenly felt tired and closed his eyes, trying to welcome sleep, but sleep wouldn't have him, not yet. Instead, the image of Quatre appeared, bloody and broken, the way Duo had found him earlier that day. At first, Trowa was confused by this, he couldn't understand why Quatre was covered in blood, but then the scenario changed. Quatre was still there, but now he wasn't drenched in blood. Now he was running recklessly through his mansion, tossing over vases and other expensive looking things that crossed his path. Tears poured out of Quartre's eyes as he picked up a shard of glass that was once part of a vase that held a bouquet of red roses, at the same time, Trowa's eyes began to swell with tears that flowed out of the corners of his closed eyes onto the pillow beneath him.

* * *

Duo held onto Heero throughout the night. To him, it was nice to finally be the one comforting, rather than being the one comforted. Heero had always been careful not show his emotions to other people, especially Duo, but now all that seemed to change.

Daylight crept through the blinds, awakening Heero. Duo was still fast asleep, it was easy to tell that he was because of the load snores that erupted from him every now and then. His arm was still wrapped around Heero's waist, as if in his dreams he was afraid of letting go of him. Heero remained in bed, not attempting to remove himself from Duo's embrace as he decided that he wanted to stay like this until Duo awoke.

* * *

Trowa was wakened by a nurse who placed a try of food in front of him without saying a word. He looked down at the hospital food before him and his stomach began to turn. Instead of eating, he pushed the try aside and made an effort to fall asleep again.

* * *

Quatre was still too disorientated to be fully conscious when the morning came. The nurses still continued to ignore him, and his morphine was running low. He knew that the pain would be coming soon...

* * *

Duo was awoken by the scent of Heero's hair that found its way underneath his nose. He gave a wide grin as he realized that Heero was still in bed with him, something that rarely happened. Sensing that Duo was awake, Heero rolled over so that he could be face to face with his lover. Duo was surprised to see that Heero greeted him with a smile on his face-another rarity on his part.

"We'll good morning sunshine,"Duo mumbled, trying to sound cheery despite the circumstances. Heero didn't answer with words, instead he pulled Duo closer to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. They held each other close, neither of them wanting to separate from one another.

When they finally pulled apart, Heero's face was serious once again. This also caught Duo off guard, and he was a little disappointed to find that Heero had gone back into his serious facade. Heero sensed Duo's disappointment, and wrapped his arm around his lover to keep him close. Duo smiled at this, and opened his mouth to speak but he was quickly interrupted by Heero.

"I love you, Duo, I have always loved you. I am sorry for not expressing it as much as I should, and I hope you can forgive me for that,"He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before he began again. "I've thought a lot about Quartre and Trowa and what they have been through, it made me think about our relationship and how much I take it for granted sometimes, but I just want to let you know that I will_ never_ take you for granted again. You mean the world to me, I would be lost without you."

Duo was overwhelmed with emotions, he couldn't believe what Heero just said. He pinched himself, making sure it wasn't a dream, which made Heero laugh. Duo was glad to find that he wasn't dreaming, and, that the boy in front of him no longer seemed like the cold statue that he normally was.

Reluctantly, Heero got out of bed and faced his lover. His words were still soft, but at the same time, enforcing all the same.

"It's time to check up on Trowa and Quatre."

TBC

* * *

Sorry again about the slow update...I hoped you enjoyed reading it.


	12. Escape

* * *

They rushed to get ready that morning, eager to hear any news about the their friends conditions. Duo absentmindedly headed out in his normal, everyday attire, without second thought. Heero, on the other hand, carefully planned out his outfit, wearing a large tan trench coat and dark shades. He knew what he was doing. He was fully aware the he and Duo were probably no longer welcomed in that particular hospital due to the previous incident with the orderlies. He was sure in fact, that the hospital employees were notified to keep an eye out for any sight of them.

Before catching up with Duo, who was already waiting impatiently in the passenger seat, Heero grabbed another large trench coat-black this time, and a baseball cap. He tossed the black trench and hat onto Duo's lap before getting into the car himself. Comprehending the reason behind the disguise without saying a word, Duo obediently put on the coat and hat.

The car ride to the hospital was long-too long it seemed. Heero raced down the highway, his eyes never leaving the road. Duo pressed his head against the window, staring out at the treetops and the sky above him. He was trying to keep his thoughts positive, but that was a challenge. He had no idea what he was going to see when he got to the hospital, _was Quatre conscious yet? Is Trowa going to be alright?_ Heero seemed to sense his anxiety, and without ever moving his eyes from the road, reached over and held Duo's hand in his.

The road seemed to stretch on forever, with no sign of an end. Despite Heero doing his best to provide comfort, Duo was still anxious for what was to come.

After what had felt like an eternity on the road, the hospital finally came into view. Heero stomped on the gas, accelerating the car forward as the tires screamed.

Hospital parking was never great, but Heero already figured that out. Ignoring the 'Keep Clear' signs, he pulled up to the curb near the emergency room entrance. Even with his shades on Duo could feel his cold stare as he spoke.

"You go in first, we'll look less...conspicuous that way. Besides, parking is going to take up too much time, and we can't afford that."

Duo knew that Heero was right about looking conspicuous, especially if they did appear together. Duo just nodded and stepped out of the car, Heero sped off instantly.

He was alone now. Dreading what was ahead of him. His feet felt heavy and at first, and refused to move. It was a struggle for him to keep his composure as he walked through the hospital doors. He tried not to attract any attention from the lady who sat behind the desk in the lobby. He was lucky that the room was filled with people, mostly visitors who inquired the lady about what rooms their family members were in. She didn't notice the guy in the baseball cap glide past her into a long, white corridor.

_ That was easy_, Duo thought as he searched for either Trowa or Quatre, _but where they hell are these guys?_ All the hallways seemed to look the same as the last, and as he wandered, he kicked himself for not remembering the room numbers.

He turned another corner and froze in his tracks. At the end of the hall, were the two orderlies from before, and they were headed his way. Quickly, Duo flung himself into the first room he could find- a broom closet. He wasn't sure if he was spotted, but he was damn sure he wasn't going to double check. A moment passed and he could clearly hear them through the door as they strode past the closet and down the hallway. Duo sighed in relief and waited for silence before he dared to step out again.

A minute passed, then two, until finally-silence. He slowly reached for the door handle, when suddenly a shadow appeared from under the door, blocking the little light that was coming in. _This isn't going to be good,_ He thought as he pressed himself as far back into the closet as he could, trying to hide between the mops and floor cleaners. He closed his eyes and expected the worse.

But it wasn't one of the aggressive orderlies who opened the door, but an older man who appeared to be in his late 60's wearing thick glasses that magnified his eyes. He stood with his hands at his sides as if he were making a big decision, and mumbled to himself, 'now where did I put that mop again?'. Duo panicked and handed the mop to the old man, who stared at it for a moment before declaring 'There it is !' completely oblivious of Duo's existence. Feeling accomplished, the old man shut the door and set off again. Duo sighed in relief as he slid down the wall. _That was close._

* * *

Heero was lucky to find a spot to park that was reasonably close to the hospital. He headed towards the hospital entrance trying to look casual, but once through the doors he quickly ducked his head down and strode past he secretary in the same manner Duo had done earlier. Heero had an easier time navigating the long hallways of the hospital, within minutes he was in front of the closed door that lead to Quatre's room. He hesitated for a moment, hoping that they didn't move him, before he let himself inside.

To his surprise, all the lights were turned out and he found himself in a pitch black room. At first he thought the room was empty, but the tiny beeping noises he heard in the darkness told him otherwise. His hands slid along the walls until he finally came across a light switch and turned the lights on. He was horrified by what he saw.

Quatre was still in bed, his eyes were closed, but Heero could see the dark purple circles that formed beneath them. His arms were wrapped in bandages stained in blood and needed to be changed. In the corner, the heart monitor beeped. And next to his bed, an IV bag that was almost empty, dripped down to give Quatre his only relief.

Heero couldn't believe what was in front of him. _Quatre should have looked better by now_, he thought, but then it dawned on him. Quatre looked worse because he was no longer being treated. The thought disgusted Heero and he knew what he had to do.

Being very careful, he detached the IV from Quatre's arm and lifted him out of bed. He was light, too light, Heero thought as he cradled the frail boy out of the room. Quatre was unconscious the entire time, that set off Heero the most. Anger flooded through him as he thought of ways to get back at the hospital.

He stopped caring about being noticed now, he was prepared to fight if anyone stood in his way. He didn't care as the secretary in the front lobby shouted at him as he walked out the door. By the time he got Quatre into his car, the two orderlies were on his trail. _Bring it, _Heero thought as clenched his fist.

Heero smiled to himself with satisfaction when he noticed that one of the orderlies hands were heavily bandaged. He was proud of his previous work.

The two men now stood a few feet away from him. Heero was sure that the men didn't recognize him, but he connived ways in his mind to spark their memory. The bald orderly began to speak in a gruff voice.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing punk?"

Heero quickly tossed off his shades and threw down his jacket. The faces of the older men turned white, they obviously didn't expect it to be him-even though it was foolish not to think that way.

"Who where you expecting?" Heero grinned.

To Heero's disappointment, the orderlies fled. He wanted to go after them, to make them pay for what they had done, but Quatre was more important right now.

He would have to come back for Trowa later, but for now he was focused Quatre.

* * *

R&R 


End file.
